bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 63(The Tower Of Terror)
Episode Plan Pop Song: "Racing riot Singer: Molly Shop: The swinging game Lunch: Molly-tomato and cheese sandwich,Oona-Turkey and cheese,Nonny-race-aroni and cheese Dance Song: "racing dance. Singer: Gil Storybook: space fixers Field Trip: Race track Important Characters: Molly and goby Transcript Molly: "Hi! It's me, Molly! And it's time for...--" Gil: vroom. Molly: it's time for-. Goby: vroom. Molly: whoa. Gil: vroom. Goby: vroom. (Molly honks horn loudly) Both: whoa. Molly: it's time for bubble guppies. (After theme song, the Little Fish introduce the episode title.) Little Fish: "Team guppy challenge!" (Gil and goby are playing race cars.) Gil: (to the viewers) "Hi!" Goby: (to the viewers)hello. (They keep playing until they hear a race car noise.) Goby: how sounds like my car is going fast. Gil: uh no. Goby: then where is it coming from. Gil: whoa goby check it out. Goby: wow a race cool. Gil: awesome let's tell everybody. Goby: first let's put things away. Both: vroom.c'mon.vroom. Molly: "Professor, what's going on?" Professor: "The Tower's haunted, Molly! It creaks just before the elevator falls, and then phantom screams erupt!" Molly: "Oh, wow! Have you ever been inside ''the Tower, Professor?" Professor: "Oh, dear me, of course not! It's too dangerous! And I don't want you going any nearer than this either," (points down, right where they're standing) "you understand?" Molly: "Sure, Professor! Well, I'd better get going! See you later, Professor! Bye!" Professor: "All right, Molly! Buh-bye!" Molly: (to the viewers) "Come on!" (As Molly swims to school, Deema and the others greet the viewers.) Deema: "Hi there!" Goby: "Hello!" Nonny: "Hi." Gil: "Hi!" Oona: "Hello!" (Bubble Puppy barks.) Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny: "Good morning, Mr. Grouper!" Mr. Grouper: "Well, good morning, everyone!" Molly: (swims in) Mr. Grouper, what's there to see from the Tower of Terror?" Mr. Grouper: "Well, I haven't been in there myself--" (shudders) "--too spooky...but I've heard you can see all of Bubbletucky from the top!" Molly: "Oh, wow!" Gil: "Awesome!" Goby: "Cool!" Deema: "''Sweet!" Oona: "Neat!" Nonny: "I can't wait to visit the Tower of Terror!" Mr. Grouper: "Let's think about the Tower of Terror!" (swims higher to keep everyone's attention) Mr. Grouper: "We're going to have a fun day all about the Tower of...?" (waits a few seconds for an answer) (Bubble pops.) Molly: "Terror!" Mr. Grouper: "Right! Tower of Terror! And at the end of the day, we're going to the Tower for a...?" (waits again) (Bubble pops.) Goby: "Field trip!" Mr Grouper: "Correct! A frield trip! And the Tower's really creepy, so we're going to have to be very...?" (waits one last time) Oona: "Brave!" Mr Grouper: "Exactly! Brave! Oh, it's going to be a great day!" (music starts to play in the background) Molly: (sings) "I can see it on the other side!" Molly: (sings) "I want to see the Tower of Terror before everyone!" Molly: (sings) "Oh, I can see it on the other side!" Molly: (sings) "The Tower of hauntings and screams!" Molly: (says) "Yeah!" Molly: (sings) "I just can't wait!" Gil, Deema: (sing) "I just can't wait!" Molly: (sings) "I hope it won't be long! It's all I can think about!" Gil, Deema: (sing) "All I can think about!" Molly: (sings) "I can see it on the other side!" Molly: (sings) "The Tower of hauntings and screams!" Molly: (sings) Who is always love for the tower of terror? Molly: (sings) This is lovely so much is we don't! Molly: (sings) Thump thump thumpity thump! Molly: (sings) I love the tower of bouncy nachos everything you from i about! Molly: (sings) Sometimes about the tower of nachos! Molly: (sings) Did you know about the tower of terror of the bouncy nachos? Gil: (says) You did! Molly: (says) We like him! Gil: (says) Thank you! Molly: (sings) And she really really likes it! Molly: (sings) Of the tower of the bouncy nachos! Molly: (sings) Who's the bestest lovely so we don't want to wait him for all? Molly: (sings) This is lovely so much is it we don't! Molly: (sings) Thump thump thumpity thump! Molly: (sings) You can go thump thump thumpity thump! Molly: (sings) Thump of the tower of bouncy everything you and i about! Molly: (sings) Do it! The bouncy nachos, Thump thump thumpity thump thump thump thumpity! Molly: (sings) Is the big-gest- Neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (cheering and applause) Deema: Come with me to the tower store! Deema: Welcome to the tower store, Will you like to play with me? Nonny: Okay. Nonny: I would like a tower of terror please. Deema: Why not? Nonny: Because the tower of terror came from you and i have to find it.